


Catch A Lion By Their Toe

by Minutiae_mk



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mental Illness, Mix of both really, More tags later, Not really following movie nor comics, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is of age, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Talk of injury, Things will be questionable, blood warning, cursing, murder investigation, no beta we die like men, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutiae_mk/pseuds/Minutiae_mk
Summary: Peter Parker works part time at a collectors shop that never has any customers yet is always open. There are only two employees, him( the opener) and a man hes never met (the closer).They've never crossed paths but somehow they find a way to communicate.Things aren't always how it seems.





	1. The Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been thinking about for way to long honestly. It's more no superpowers but there are also some things that will be questionable. Please enjoy. Kudos and comments are always welcomed!!

It was official; Harold 'Happy' Hogan and Virginia 'Pepper' Potts got married.

The news tabloids went crazy, spewling accusations and false statements as soon as the secret engagement became not-so-secret. Thankfully that was a week prior to the actual wedding so the majority of the engagement was spent with happy (no pun intended) bliss.

Those that had no clue immediately went to Tony Stark, asking if it was a betrayal or if he had known. They stood outside the towers everyday, all day, grabbing any person that walked in or out of the building in hopes that something would be said.

Eventually, after forcing Pepper to hide in the bathroom stalls of a nearby Wholefoods, Tony made a public announcement about how lucky he was to have Pepper and Happy in his life and how he wished them a lifetime of love and fortune.

Though people still had questions, they seemed sated by his statement and backed off somewhat. There were still articles being written and rumors whispered around, but they no longer harrassed Pepper and Happy and that was all Tony could hope for.

Those that were within the close knit circle that was made up of close friends and family had already known that Pepper and Tony were long over and were actually better friends than ever would be lovers. Happy had actually offered to resign and had personally gone to Tony to discuss his feelings before even confessing his feelings to Pepper. Tony simply waved him off and assured the other that all was well. When the two first got to together officially, Tony even played the part of doting fatherly-friend and gave Happy the "if you break her heart" talk, which Pepper rightfully rolled her eyes at.

At the actual wedding, there were many tears. Tony had to clear his throat many times while in order to stop the tears threatening to escape his eyes as he walked Pepper down the aisle and couldn't help the smile on his face as he stood beside Happy while the two gave their vows. Beside Tony stood Peter, eyes red with tears rolling down his face and the biggest smile his mentor has actually seen. He was so honored to be apart of the wedding and was honestly shocked when Happy threw him the invitation and the firm order of being there, then patted his shoulder with a smile and assured the younger man that his suit was already being made as he left.

At the start of the wedding, when Rhodey began the vows with "if anyone has any objection" Clint couldn't help but clear his throat and stand, causing everyone to chuckle and Natasha, who stood between Pepper and Maria rolled her eyes and act offended.

"I thought we were soulmates?" She spoke, facing the man, making sure he was reading her lips as she spoke.

"Oh you know you'll always be my favorite Nat," he chuckled back and the wedding continued.

The reception lasted well into the night and just as the last were to leave, Tony approached the newlyweds, who were dancing slowly in the middle of the room.

"I have a gift for you two. Well, two gifts actually," he smiled and reached info his jacket pocket, displaying two envelopes with a smile and handed one to Happy and the other to Pepper.

Pepper opened hers first and quickly hugged her friend.

"You shouldnt have!" She told the other as she ended the hug with a kiss of the cheek, holding the plane tickets close to her heart.

"Its the least I could do, really. You'll both be taking a month off of work, no ifs, and, or butts!!" He tells them, pointing specifically to Pepper. "The tickets really aren't mandatory, it's my jet you'll be flying on and my personal island you'll be staying at but it's a great suvineer," he told them jokingly. Then looks at Happy, seeing the other hadn't opened his up.

"What are you waiting for?" He bumped the bigger man's shoulder.

Hogan quickly opened the envelope and looked at it in disbelief.

"Wha… I don't- I…" he looked up at Tony in shock and after Pepper took the paper from her husband's hands to read it, Hogan quickly engulfed his friend.

"Woah! Better watch your hands, you're wife might get jealous!" Tony chuckled, hugging the other back.

"Thank you." Was all Happy could say.

"You're welcome, both of you."

¤¤¤

That's somehow what landed Peter where he was now, behind a counter, cleaning it while humming along to whatever trendy pop song was currently hitting the radios.

The gift Tony had given to Happy was a restaurant of his very own. Ironically, that's not where Peter was now. Peter was currently at his summer job, a collector's store owned by a friend of Tony's.

Happy himself told him that he had been given his own restraunt, something he's wanted since he got into cooking back in his boxing days but never had tried to do due to his loyalty for being with Tony (even with the restraunt, he'll still be working for Tony). Apparently Happy used to work part time at restraunts and mom and pops to keep a steady flow of cash on hand. Which is how (and why)the man had somehow convinced Tony to talk to Aunt May that it would be a great idea for Peter to get a part time job

Peter couldn't really complain with that though. He did admit he needed to help out with everything. College was expensive and though Tony had helped out a lot (though Peter has his Aunt's stubbornness and forced his mentor to not pay his entire schooling no matter how much the older man insisted) he needed to adult up and get a job.

Which again, is how he was here, in the shop, cleaning up and preparing the shop to open for the day. It's also where he found a clumsily drawn picture of a stick figure man with intense sideburns wearing a shirt that says 'I am stoopid' hanging from a noose showing the end of a hangman game.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one with [ ... ] is white and { ... } is yellow (RIP at my attempt at writing them). I hope you enjoy!! Kudos and comments always appreciated!!! Sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors! I put some pictures in here! So please comment if they dont show up?? I put what the hangman is so far at the last note just in case haha

Peter couldn't bring himself to throw the hangman game away. He had no idea what the word was that won the game as he could see it was ripped off and thrown out, leaving just the picture itself and a few letters clumsy written towards the top that wasn't in the winning word.

By the time his shift was rolling to an end (to which he spent cleaning and listening to podcasts on his phone), out of pure boredom he grabbed a piece of paper from the notebook kept under the store computer and filled out spaces, the noose and the stand for the stick figure. He left it next to the notepad and placed the original hangman game near it.

¤¤¤

Wade stared at the paper in shock. He blinked a few times then rubbed his eyes just to be sure.

The new person left him a note. A note that turned out to be a game. Huh.

{Did you begin a game without even remembering it?}

"No, definitely not my handwriting…" he murmured out loud.

[You could be going more crazier than you already are.]

"But to write something and not remember it?"

[Yeah but your dumbass self played hangman with the voices in you're head.]

"Very true," he taps his lip in thought.

{And you're still talking to us you stupid fuck.}

Wade nods his head.

"But I havent had any lapses of memory like this before."

[How would you know if you dont remember it?]

"You got me there."

"Wilson, I see you haven't been taking your medication again," a voice interrupts his conversation.

"Hello Stranger, long time no see," he purs out, leaning himself against the counter as he sees Stephen Strange walk into the shop.

"I was hoping it'd be longer," the ex doctor responds dryly.

"Oh don't say that, you know you missed me," Wade says, reaching over the counter, trying to being the other man into a hug.

"Ooof!" Is all that comes out as Stephen steps out of Wade's reach and watches the scarred man lean to far forward and onto his face as gravity seemed to be working today.

"Ouch," Wade mumbles as he slowly makes his way in a upward position, rubbing his chin.

[Can you blame him?]

{I wouldn't wanna be touched by your fugly ass}

[Right? I'd be worried his rotten cottage cheese, Kruger ass skin was contagious]

{Even if it wasn't contagious, just the thought of being touched by it is just… uck!}

"Shut up, the writer is trying to continue with the story!" Wade hisses at the boxes.

[Hey! Its not our fault that the writer is having us ramble!]

{Right? It would have been so much easier if they wrote without us even being here!}

[Yeah! But you know, gotta have some type of comedy relief.]

{And with us around, there will be a sure way to put some tender-loving comfort scenes in here!}

[That is… if anyone will even want to comfort us… you… ugly… thing.]

{… Pft!}

"Wade, pay attention," Stephen snap's his fingers in the bald man's direction, distracting him from continuing his inner monologue with the voices in his head.

"Eh, right, you know how it is," Wade chuckles, fully standing up now instead of crouching on the floor.

"As I was saying, you need to take your medicine. Even if it gets boring here at times, I can't have you getting distracted by the voices in your head," Strange tells him, walking to the back of the shop.

[Party pooper.]

{Yeah!! And besides, nobodies even walked into this store in what? Six months?}

[He's probably just jealous. I mean, who wouldn't want us in their head?!]

{I mean, I'm great, but I dont exactly like sharing the noggin with you and DP here.}

[Hey!]

"I kinda agree with White there," Wade nods.

[Oh you're gonna regret that big boy.]

{Haha!! Even he thinks I'm better than you!}

"Nah, I dont like you either White."

{HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!}

[I'm still better than Yellow…]

"Ehhhh…"

¤¤¤

Peter walked in the next morning, eyes still crusted from when he was sleeping. He held an old thermos filled with coffee in his hand, his book bag draped across one shoulder, stuffed with books to keep himself busy while at work.

He honestly didn't understand why Dr. Strange even hired him. Since starting, not a single person walked in. With the layer of dust on some of the items in the shop (that he was slowly making his way around cleaning) he doubted anyone had even been in the shop in a long time.

Yawning and setting his bag on the ground next to the stool behind the counter, he started doing his rounds of organizing and cleaning at least the counter before turning the closed sign to read 'open'.

He paused however as he saw a piece of paper laying neatly on the computer keyboard. He smiled and put the letter in its proper spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what it is supposed to say??? If you have an idea, comment your thoughts! I won't tell if you're right or not until the word is actually spelled out but yeah haha!
> 
> Peter wrote in blue and Wade wrote in red (crayon)
> 
> Hangman word so far: _ _w _ _ _ w_ _ _ _ _


End file.
